1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner case with lid for a cash box, particularly to an inner case with lid for a cash box, which can be opened and locked conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Supermarkets in modern society often work in two or three shifts, collecting their revenues in one or several cash boxes. With every change of shifts, the inner case of each cash box, containing the cash, is replaced by another inner case, in order to count the revenues of the previous shift. A conventional inner case of a cash box has an opening on the upper side with no lid (as shown in FIG. 10). When the inner case is taken out, it has to be provisionally covered by a pasteboard or cloth and to be handled with care to keep the cash therein in its place.
Other conventional cash boxes have inner cases which are provided with a lid covering the opening on the upper side. Such an inner case has a horizontal groove, into which one edge of the lid is laid, when it is closed. On the front end of the lid, a lock is installed, which is operated by a key. When the lid covers the inner case, the lock blocks it from opening. In this state, the cash in the inner case will not mix up. Handling of such an inner case, however, is not convenient. First the cash has to be opened with a key, then the inner case is taken out, the lid of the inner case is closed by a key, and finally, on delivery, the inner case is opened again using a key. Moreover, when producing such an inner case, the horizontal grooves and holders that hold down paper money have to be worked separately, leading to high production costs.